A Meeting of Souls
by undaed15
Summary: Takes place after the events of the anime. After the death of a student, the DWMA sends a large group of students to investigate Crystal Lake. Can they survive? Or will they fall prey to the Hockey Mask killer? and more importantly who is pulling the strings? Rated M For the fact that is Friday the 13th. Slight MakaxSoul. also FemCrona
1. Chapter 1

Jason vs soul eater

The cool night air, away from civilization, hung over the still lake. The moon was full, casting its light over the area. A piercing scream suddenly filled the air. A teenager, no older than 16, ran across the shoreline. In a normal situation it would have been a coruis sight. A young girl running naked, a normal person would have had to had stopped.

Hoever the thing that stood out wasn't the fact that she was nude. It was the fact that she was covered in blood. She looked like she had just murdered someone, which wasn't far from the truth. She and her boyfriend were just having fun when someone interrupted, not a friend or counselor who would just report them and get them in trouble with their parents. They were interrupted by one who was a legend, a ghost story to make sure that kids didn't have premariatail sex. They wouldn't be reported, their parents would never know.

They had met the Crystal Lake slasher, the one judge who wouldn't let them off with a warning or a grounding. Their judges penalilty was final and absolute. Death, like all the rest who dared enter the camp and were not innocent. They met the one being who even the monster of nightmares fears, the one who even was feared by the chosen one who defeated the armies of The Necronimicom. They had met…

Jason Voorhese, and they were the first to die that night, but not the last.

**Three Days Later**

_In Death city…_

A tall figure stood in front of the mirror. He was a couruos looking fellow, no legs, very skinny arms with hands the size of old style Cathilic Bible, and a very stange mask that closely resembles a skull.

"These are the reports," Said a man with red hair throwing down a couple of files, "Same as last time. Blade used to kill was either very sharp or used by someone who could punch through a wall. A few other corpses killed with other wepoens, ones that you would find in any shed. Oh this ones new, one killed with anothers teens leg in her gut. And of course all were either high or having sex." He finished.

"And what does this have to do with us?" asked the hooded figure "There is no evidence of a kinshin, nor is there any evidence of madness in the area. Why did you bring this up Spirit?"

"The investigators are begging us to send a team, they have tried for over 30 years and the most they have done is get killed by this Jason." Spirit replied to the hooded man.

"But why bring it up? They asked for help every time it happened in the past and we ignored them." The hooded man asked.

"Lord death the reason I bring it up is because we lost a Meister in this attack," Spirit told Death who suddenly turned his head, "She was their with her wepeon, who we found later dead. They had fought and lost."

"Who was she?" Lord Death asked.

"Her name was Julie, Her wepoen name was Jonah. They were about to graduate and were there to get their credits for the end of the semester." Spirit told the Death, whose face had turned to a sad state.

"Lord Death, if this Jason can kill a meister and her wepon we have to get involved." Spirit told Death.

"All right we will need our best team for this," Lord Death spoke to Spirit "summon them to the chamber, also summen Stein, Crona, Sid and his weopen, and Hiro and his team." Death ordered.

**A Few hours later **

The group had all finnaly showed up. Stein and Sid had shown up first, being that they were at the school. Maka and Soul had shown up next, much to Souls annoyace at the summoning. Death the kid had shown up next exactly at 4:00, thus achieving symmitry. Crona showed up next, she had gotten lost on the way up. Then the final person to show up was Black Star and Tsubaki, who had announced his arrival by jumping in screaming, much to everyones annoyance.

"All right now everyone is here lets get started." Death told the odd group, before having Spirit hand out files, which contained varuis pictures and papers. Although everyone except Black Star stopped at the first picture of a huge muscular man wearing a hokey mask.

"Lord Death you don't mean that we…" Began Maka but was cut off by Death.

"Yes Maka I am. I am sure that you have all heard of the infamous killer known as Jason Voorhees. Well kids as much as I hate this we have decided to send you all in." Death told the group who everyone except Black Star looked at death in fear.

Black Star, being a idiot, yelled out "Yahoo all right. Don't Worry death this guy is just another guy in a mask. He will be so easy it will be a few seconds before he's on his knees. Why my bet is he will run away in my awesome stead! Hell he won't even be…" was all he said before Tsubaki slapped him surprising everyone, she had rarely raised her hand to anyone.

"Black Star listen to me. This man if you face him alone will kill you. He is every bit as strong, maybe even stronger than, Asura. Black Star for once in your life shut up and listen." Tsubaki said on the verge of tears. Needless to say that shut up Black Star.

"As I was saying, Jason has been on our radar for a while. The reason we have never gone after him is this: He has never given any proof of being a kinshin. But on his last rampage he killed two students," Death paused letting that sink in "We have decided to send you in, considering that you have proven already that you are very capable. But Tsubaki is right this being may be more powerful than Asura. He has been reported dead before, he has been bludgend, stabbed. Hanged. Drowned and even blown up and still he lives. Your mission track him down and finish him." Death told the group and before missing a beat, "You will leave tomorrow." And with that he walked away


	2. Chapter 2

Jason VS Soul Eater

**The next day**

The group of teens was on a bus, nothing special, just a bus. But strangely there were also kids on the bus. Maka was surprised when they had gotten on the bus when she saw.

"Why are there kids on this bus?" She asked Professor Stein, "Isn't it a risk to bring innocents into this situation?"

"Maka I don't know why the people who run the park have insisted on this. But they seem confident that we can handle Jason before he kills again." The Professor told the unconvinced Maka.

"But what if we can't? What if he kills them all?" She asked.

"Then we must not fail." The professor told Maka.

This caused Maka to quiet down. She couldn't stop thinking about all the reports that she had seen on the news. Teens killed in the most unthinkable ways. She thought back on the camps troubled past. It had all began when Jason drowned at the lake. His mother blamed the counselors who were supposed to be watching him; she claimed that they were having sex on the cabin porch.

After not getting what she thought was justice she disappeared. The camp was closed down. A few years later it was reopened, it did very well until a couple was found murder in the boat house. After that business dropped however a few years later it was reopened. The camp was being rebuilt and the project was coming on fine. Until the murders started happening.

For one horrible night all the staff at the camp was hunted down and killed one by one till one remained. This final staff member eventually found out who the murderer was. It was Jason's mother. The final staff member, to save her own life, was forced to kill Jason's mother.

And this is the story gets fuzzy. In the next year the lone survivor disappeared from her home in the area. Jason had killed her. The strange part is that the official report says that Jason somehow survived drowning and lived as a hermit, surviving off what game he could kill. The town says otherwise, they say that Jason was brought back by the blood of his mother.

After that the story stays the same. Jason killed over two hundred people. Every time he returned he killed, and every time he returned he was killed. The only report that was different was when he was found in Springwood; on Elm St. there he was reported to have killed over 20 people.

Death's description of his injuries where correct. He has been shot, stabbed, hung, drowned, bludgeoned, set on fire and even yes being blown up but he always comes back. The only thing that puzzled Maka was the victims, they were mainly teenagers. Even when given ample time, he never killed a child.

This gave Maka pause, if Jason if a dangerous psychopath, why doesn't he take the easy prey. These thoughts were interrupted when the bus stopped. The group filed out to see a breathtaking sight. The serene forest, the beautiful lake, and the incredibly beautiful teenage boy there to greet them.

Maka was transfixed by his beuity, which Soul could see, much to his annoyance.

_Oh no _He thought _a teen that Maka is swooning over. Shit. Ok Soul calm down you've only just met him. Maka would be an idiot if she fell in love at first sight. Maybe he is a nice guy and the perfect match, or he is an asshole who she will be disgusted with. _He was surprised to find himself hoping for that latter.

"Hello new campmates," The teen heartthrob told the group "I see you have finally arrived. My name is Matt. I am the head counselor here and I am pleased to meet you."

As he said this he focused on Maka, whose heart did a flutter? Soul could see in her face that she was in love; he suddenly detested the guy, although he couldn't figure out why.

"Now that introductions are out of the way let me show to your rooms." Matt told the group before pointing to the girls' cabin.

"Now I can't take you girls to your cabin, we have a strict no mingling at night." He said before taking a quick look at Maka and winking. Soul and Maka both noticed this with different degrees of emotion. For Maka she was suddenly shy and slightly turned on, while Soul was getting hot in the face although he couldn't figure out why.

"If you boys will follow me I'll lead you to your cabin." He told the rest of the group leaving the girls to sort themselves in their cabin. After much arguing amongst themselves the girls set them selves up for the night.

Maka got the window bed, Crona got the bed next to her, and Tsubaki got the bed near the door.

Matt led the boys to their cabin.

"Welcome to your home boys," He said before pulling Soul to the side, "So that blond chick, is she your girlfriend?"

Soul suddenly tensed up

"No, we are just partners." He replied.

"So has she ever had a boyfriend?" Matt asked again making Soul tense up.

"No." He replied.

"Huh, ok just checking. I do my best to make sure that no funny business happens between couples." Matt told the weapon, who calmed down, remembering the stories of the people who had died.

"Ok thanks." He said before turning to Blackstar, who had remained quiet the entire trip.

"Dinners in five." Matt said before leaving them alone.

"OK Blackstar what's up?" He asked the ninja.

Blackstar laughed "Oh me, I'm just resting so I can kill this Jason guy. He maybe tough but he has never faced a star like me!" He screamed out loud making Soul face palm.

_Of course he thinks he can win _Soul thought before looking at his watch, it was time to go to dinner.

**A while away**

Matt was walking.

_Hm that blond bitch was hot. Never had a boyfriend either. I can't wait for a peace of that action. She will be nice, though I don't have long. That boy likes her he will be suspicious. Got to get her quick. The bitch will feel me no matter what. _He thought wickedly knowing exactly how he would get what he wanted if she didn't comply.

**A few moments later… **

The gang was at dinner, enjoying a nice dinner. They were so encompassed in their meal that they didn't notice the snake at the window. The snake was definilty not normal; it had arrows across its body. It smiled before making its way off.

**A fair distance away**

Jason was closing in on the dining house when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to face his mother.

"Jason, my special boy. You have made mommy very proud, but you must leave the ones in there alone for a while. When they come out kill them let them have one last meal." She told Jason, who didn't notice the snake coming out of her pants.

Jason walked away but heard something else, the sound of lovemaking. He stalked his prey.

He found them not to far away, getting down and dirty in a tent.

"Oh yes, baby yes. Oh right there, yes oh fuck yes." A female cried out as the male shoved inside of her.

"Oh yeah oh yeah baby I'm about to explode. Oh Fuck Yeah!" He screamed as he released inside of her. The girl rolled to the side. She was about to say something when a fist rammed into the tent, puncturing its skin and implementing itself into her boyfriends head.

She screamed and attempted to get out of the tent, but she got a gut full of steel, she screamed a final time before Jason grabbed her head and ripped it clean off.

**At the dining house**

The scream tore through the air, making the teens jump. After recovering from the initial shock they tore though the door. Blackstar easily getting ahead with Tsubaki in ninja sword mode. They easily got there before the rest.

"Blackstar wait for help, he will kill you." Tsubaki pleaded to Blackstar who replied with

"Fuck that, I'm the star. I don't need backup." He said before seeing the masked killer.

"All right buddy, I'm going to teach you some manners!" He yelled before running and, with a great amount of momentum, jammed the blade into Jason's chest. Jason didn't even budge. He looked down at Blackstars surprised face. He then punched Blackstar who landed in a nearby tree.

He got up shocked and that's when the rest of the group showed up.

**A/N well that happened. Now I know I have Dark Dragons to work with but after watching all the Elm St. movies I decided to write this. (And no I am not writing Freddy into this) now thanks to the people who reviewed. And to the two Guest reviewers: 1. this is based of the anime, it is a running joke about Cronas sex, 2. Crona is actually never given a sex as in the original Japanese they called Crona a "It" never a he or she. The one shot with Crona without clothes (in a non fan based fantasy drawing) she looked more female.**

**And to others RNR **


End file.
